The present invention relates to the field of sculpture, and concerns both a novel form of sculpture and a novel method of creating such sculptures.
Sculpture is the creation of three-dimensional objects for artistic purposes by the manipulation of materials. The carving of wood, the chiseling of stone, the casting or welding of metal, and the modeling of clay or wax are all examples of sculpting methods. Although wood, stone, metal, clay, and wax are the conventional materials used in sculpture, any material may be used. In addition to using a single material for a sculpture, multiple discrete materials may be used, such as metal-covered plaster. If the material is considered by the artist as soft to the touch, the sculpture may be referred to as soft sculpture, although there is no generally agreed-upon distinction between soft sculpture and other sculpture. Thus, stone, metal, and clay sculptures would not be considered soft sculptures by most artists, but, for example, some paper (e.g., cardboard) and some wax (e.g., beeswax) sculptures might be considered soft sculptures by some artists.